Fading Enmity
by kiwix
Summary: Harry's in the past, wandless and trapped by the young Voldemort. He's been attracted to Tom ever since he first met him in second year, but what does Tom think of him? And is it just a meaningless attraction? BoyxBoy.
1. Chapter One

Author's Note:

This is my first fanfiction, I don't mind criticism but would appreciate it if it could be constructive or if not that you go about it in a civilised way.

Pairing: Tom Riddle Jr. X Harry Potter (boyxboy)

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, they belong to J.K. Rowling and the various publishers/companies connected the Harry Potter Books/Films. I'm not profiting from this, it's just for fun.

* * *

Harry woke up suddenly to the feeling of cold stone beneath him, he groaned at the realisation that he must have fallen out of bed; how embarrassing. However upon standing up and looking about, even without his glasses he could tell that he was nowhere near his bed, in fact the room he was in was definitely not his dormitory, he was surrounded not by the familiar red and gold colours of Gryffindor but by the slytherin colours of green and silver. Shocked and confused by the situation he failed to notice that another equally shocked and confused student was sat on the bed in the corner of the room with a book on his lap and wand in hand.

* * *

Tom Riddle looked up from his book with a start as he heard a loud thump from the floor; he was surprised to see a boy of what seemed to be somewhere around his age lying face down next to the green rug placed in the center of his room. Unsure whether to wake the boy or not he set the book on his lap, before he could decide the boy groaned before beginning to rise. Tom quickly grabbed his wand and pointed it at the intruder who was now looking at the slytherin hangings on his wall in a confused and slightly strained manner. He rose from the bed, the now forgotten book falling to the floor making a loud noise as it hit the floor, the stranger turned sharply to face him the look of confusion on his face only intensified.

* * *

"Where am I?" Harry said cautiously to the figure that had been behind him, he'd never wished for his glasses so much in his life, he was alone in what seemed to be a room in the slytherin dungeons and wandless, he was convinced that the other person held a wand but his eyesight was not planning on confirming any of these things anytime soon.

* * *

Tom pondered the boy before him; he was slightly shorter than Tom with messy black hair and green eyes which were obviously strained, he was in his pajamas and Tom assumed that the boy had been in bed before appearing in his bedroom and that although in need of glasses was not wearing them due to having taken them off before sleeping.

Although all of these things were of interest to Tom, there was one aspect of the boy which particularly interested him, a rather oddly shaped scar on his forehead. The scar could be quite easily likened to a lightening bolt and looked as though somebody may have carved it onto his face with a knife, but to anyone with a deep knowledge of the dark arts such as himself it was plain to see that it was the work of powerful dark magic, he could almost feel it emanating from the scar, it was intoxicating to say the least. Keen to learn more about the boy Tom took a step forward and cast a transfiguration spell on transforming an unused object into a pair of glasses.

* * *

Harry started as he heard the unknown boy cast a spell and was shocked to see a pair of glasses shoot onto his face, he shook his head and blinked a couple of times before turning his gaze upwards once again, he gasped. It had been almost 3 years since he last gazed upon the younger Voldemort, but there was no mistaking the fact that the boy in front of him was most definitely Tom Riddle Jr.

* * *

Tom, thinking that the look of confusion might begin to fade from the other boys face once he was able to see clearly his surroundings was himself confused when the boy took one clear look at Tom and his jaw dropped, a mixture of confusion and fear playing upon his features. He had been aware of his sexuality for some time now but it was still strange for him when he found himself thinking that the other boy's befuddled expression made him look even more adorable than he already was. "You seem to have no idea where you are, but as I have no idea who you are or how you got here I'm not inclined to answer that just yet." There, he was pretty sure he'd got through that sentence without any major stammering; he was however aware of the warmth spreading across his cheeks which indicated slight pinkish hue that they had decided to take on.

The strange boy seemed to collect himself "My name's Harr… my name's Harry, I don't know how I got here either I just woke up here instead of in my bed." His face resumed its earlier confused state similar to how it had been before he was able to see who Tom was but slightly less strained. "Where are you from? I feel as though I've met you before."

The combination of the immense amount of magical energy pouring not just from his scar but the boy itself, the boys reaction upon seeing Tom and just a raw gut feeling convinced Tom that there was something this 'Harry' was keeping from him. Which, seeing as Tom still had his wand pointed square at Harry's chest seemed a silly thing to do, didn't he know who he was dealing with? Oh wait, perhaps not.

* * *

"I'm Tom, Tom Riddle." Harry's face fell, he knew it was stupid but he'd been clinging onto the hope that perhaps this was some silly prank by one of his friends and that this was just some slytherin from the present day that bore a striking resemblance to Voldemort and that it wasn't the real thing.

The only logical conclusion (however illogical it was), was that Harry had somehow been transported backwards in time. How else could Tom Riddle be stood before him, hair neatly combed, uniform complete with shiny head boy badge hanging fittingly on his thin form, eyes sparkling, lips slightly parted. Just like last time, well almost, except for the fact that this time it was Harry in Tom's time and not the other way around. He cursed himself for being so attracted to his enemy, but even in the future, when Tom was a mere shadow of his former attractiveness, an old man, his looks crippled by the countless sacrifices he'd made to the dark arts, Harry still couldn't help but feel the way he did.

* * *

Tom stared at Harry weighing him up, "I suppose you don't pose much of a threat" he couldn't quite bring himself to believe what he was saying and he definitely didn't understand why he was said what he said next, "I ought to take you to the head master, but I won't, you can stay here until I've had a chance to work out what's going on, don't move." He walked past him and out of the door, placing a locking charm on it quickly before Harry had even had a chance to process what had been said.

"Hey!" He heard a muffled yell as he began to walk briskly where ever his feet decided to carry him, he needed time to figure out what he was going to do next and walking was always something he liked to do when faced with a difficult decision. He could either report the appearance of an odd, if not incredibly handsome, boy in his head boy quarters to the headmaster, or he could keep it a secret and figure out what was going on by himself. He decided on the latter, that way he would get to spend more time with Harry which although he wasn't keen to admit it was something he was definitely wanting to do. It seemed the decision hadn't been so difficult after all; he might even come across the opportunity to ask Harry how he had gotten that scar.

* * *

Author's Note:

I hope it wasn't too terrible. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up, this was kind of a spur of the moment thing, I don't think that I'll wait too long before posting the next one though.


	2. Chapter Two

Author's Note:

Chapter two! I doubt that anyone was seriously upset at having to wait a couple of days for the update, I was intending to put this up yesterday but I didn't get it finished.

* * *

Harry had been under the impression that the room would be filled with dark objects, but upon looking around he saw that all the room contained aside from the furniture was two piles of books and not one of these books was to do with the dark arts. He saw the corner of a small black book peeping out from under Tom's pillow, it was an easy enough guess that this book was his diary, although tempted to look at it further he knew that it probably had enchantments on it to stop people from reading it and besides he didn't fancy his chances if Tom were to return whilst he was trying to doing so.

Instead he decided to inspect the book which Tom had been holding when Harry had arrived, he bent down to pick it up but as he did so he heard footsteps outside and quickly straightened back up taking a step back from the book and fixed his gaze to the window.

* * *

Tom headed back to his room; he didn't share with any other people in his house due to his status as Head Boy. He knew that he was deserving of this post but couldn't keep himself from thinking that Professor Dippet had also been keen for an excuse to keep Tom away from the other students. He didn't know why that would be the case, no one knew about any of the things that he'd done, although perhaps Professor Slughorn had told the headmaster about the time that he'd asked the potions master about Horcruxes.

He removed the locking charm and entered his room, Harry was standing were he'd left him in the center of the room and was staring out of the window, he turned to face Tom, "Where did you go?" he asked accusingly.

"I just went for a walk, I haven't been gone for too long now, have I?" He smiled at the obvious frustration on Harry's face. "You should relax; I'm not going to hurt you. Where are you from?" He thought that perhaps if he were to catch Harry off guard with his questions he might get a truthful answer.

* * *

"I, um…" Harry wasn't sure how to reply to this question, he didn't really want let him know that he was from the future, but he also knew that he wasn't very good at lieing. "It's kind of hard to explain.

"I can wait," he was so calm and collected, even when he was just a student his presence seemed so powerful, if not in a more subtle way, "you just let me know once you've got it figured out."

* * *

Harry was looking at him but not directly into his eyes, it was like he was afraid to, others would look into them an then look away in fear but he seemed to be incapable of doing so, as though he already knew what he would see.

"What should I do until then?" He now seemed so nervous, it wasn't the previous apprehension that was expected when faced with unfamiliar surroundings; this kind of nerves was the feeling of not being in control.

"You can stay here, I'm not about to let you go wandering about the place," He wasn't going to tell anyone about this strange boy in his room until he knew exactly what was going on. "You don't seem to have brought anything with you so I'm assuming that you're wandless, even so I don't trust you to be alone for too long so I'll be checking in on you at break and lunch time, I'll bring food and drink with me."

* * *

Harry was incredibly annoyed at the ease with which Tom was ordering him about, "I don't want you leaving the room unless you need to use the toilet, which by the way is next door on the right and don't be seen." It didn't seem fair that he was to be stuck inside the small room by himself all day with nothing to do, he could try to escape but without his wand or invisibility cloak it would be a very short-lived attempt.

"You can read some of my books if you like but only the ones on the left, the others have got wards on them so be careful not to touch them." Harry perked up, at least he could keep himself occupied while Tom was gone, he looked over to the books even though they were just regular school books it was still something to do and a little extra studying couldn't hurt. He smirked at the thought of Snape's face if he were to actually know the answer to one of his questions for once.

That was, if he could figure out a way to get back to his time, he could be stuck here for quite some time and he might not find a way home at all. Harry had never in all of his life wished so much to be in that dungeon room with the potions master, even if he was giving him a week's worth of detentions for something that he hadn't even done. He'd give anything to be scrubbing away at the various kinds of slime that would collect on the stone floors of the classroom; it had to be better than being at the mercy of Lord Voldemort himself.

Harry sighed as Tom left the room, wishing that this was all some kind of twisted nightmare and that he would wake up in his warm and comfortable bed any minute now to the sound Ron muttering to himself about how Hermione was always so bossy.

* * *

"I have to go to classes, this place better not be a mess when I come back." Tom shut the door behind him placing a more complex locking charm on it this time; better safe than sorry. He headed to transfiguration, he didn't figure that he'd be paying much attention to Professor Dumbledore though, not that it mattered he was already ahead of the class and besides he had much more important things to worry about, such as how he was going to get Harry to talk.

* * *

Author's Note:

I hope you like it so far, if you have any suggestions on how I should proceed feel free to let me know :)


End file.
